sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Θρησκεία
Θρησκεία Religion thumb|300px| [[Θεός ]] thumb|300px| [[Χριστιανισμός --- Θαύμα της Κανά ]] thumb|300px| [[Νούς Φιλοσοφία Παραψυχολογία Νευροφυσιολογία Θρησκεία Ψυχολογία Μεταφυσική Εσωτερισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Θρησκεία ]] thumb|300px| [[Θεός Θρησκεία Θεοί Γης ---- Θρησκείες Γης Σουμεριακή Θρησκεία Ακκαδική Θρησκεία Βαβυλωνιακή Θρησκεία Ασσυριακή Θρησκεία Χετταϊκή Θρησκεία Χαναναϊκή Θρησκεία Φοινικική Θρησκεία Αιγυπτιακή Θρησκεία Ολυμπιακή Θρησκεία Ρωμαϊκή Θρησκεία ]] Πατρίδα Christiaan Huygens]] thumb|300px|[[Ναός της Ολυμπιακής Θρησκείας.]] thumb|300px| Η απατηλή κατοχή της Απόλυτης Αλήθειας - Λέγεται το σύνολο των δοξασιών που συνδέονται με την πίστη σε έναν ή πολλούς θεούς. Ορισμοί *Θρησκεία είναι το σύνολο των ιδεολογικών αντιλήψεων σχετικά με ανώτερες από τον άνθρωπο δυνάμεις που καθόρισαν το παρελθόν του και διαμορφώνουν το παρόν και το μέλλον της ανθρωπότητας. *Το σύνολο των συναισθημάτων, των πίστεων και των θρησκευτικών πράξεων κάθε ανθρώπου προς το Θεό είναι επίσης θρησκεία. *Η θρησκεία αναφέρεται και καθορίζει τις σχέσεις ανθρώπου και Θεού. *Ο όρος Θρησκεία, που χρησιμοποιείται ενίοτε εναλλακτικά με την λέξη πίστη, ή σύστημα πίστης καθορίζει γενικώς την πίστη στο υπερφυσικό, το ιερό ή το θείο και τους ηθικούς κώδικες, πρακτικές, αξίες, οργανισμούς και τελετουργικά που συνδέονται της. *Στην ευρύτερη έννοιά της ορισμένοι την έχουν ορίσει ως το σύνολο των απαντήσεων που δόθηκαν για να ερμηνευθεί η σχέση του ανθρώπινου είδους με το Σύμπαν. * Ρήση Σενέκα (4- 65 μ.Χ.). Η Θρησκεία είναι: ** αληθής για τον Λαό ** ψευδής για τους Σοφούς ** χρήσιμη για τους Ηγεμόνες. Εισαγωγή Η θρησκεία συνδέεται άμεσα με τη γνώση του Σύμπαντος και των δυνάμεων της Φύσης και πρεσβεύει ότι όλα οφείλονται στο "Υπέρτατο Ον". Η θρησκεία συνδέεται άμεσα με το δόγμα και συνήθως διαθέτει επαγγελματικό ιερατείο που εκτελεί το ρόλο μεσολαβητή προς τη θεότητα. Συνέπεια αυτού είναι οι θρησκείες πάντοτε στην ιστορική πορεία των αιώνων να παίζουν ρόλο πολιτικό, κατέχοντας μια ισχυρή δύναμη εξουσίας παράλληλα με την κοσμική, καθώς επηρεάζουν τεράστιες μάζες ανθρώπων. Στην μακρά πορεία ανάπτυξής της η θρησκεία έλαβε διάφορες μορφές σε διαφορετικούς πολιτισμούς και άτομα. Σε αρκετές περιπτώσεις η λέξη θρησκεία χρησιμοποιείται για να προσδιορίσει αυτό που θα μπορούσε να περιγραφεί ορθότερα ως "οργανωμένη θρησκεία" -δηλαδή ενός οργανισμού που υποστηρίζει την άσκηση μιας θρησκείας συχνά υπό την μορφή νομικής οντότητας. Ιστορική Αναδρομή . Ο θεός Ζεύς (που φέρει ανά χείρας τον κεραυνό του), ηγέτης Ελλήνων - Ρωμαίων αντιμάχεται τον θεό Όδινο (Odin) (που φέρει ανά χείρας την σφύρα του Θωρ) ηγέτη Γερμανών - Σκανδιναβών. Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση Θεομαχίας]] Θρησκείες υπήρχαν ανέκαθεν και ήταν διαφορετικές από χώρα σε χώρα. Οι λαοί, στους πρώτους χρόνους της πνευματικής τους ανάπτυξης, θεοποίησαν τους φυσικούς νόμους και τα φυσικά φαινόμενα. Και αυτό, γιατί οι περιορισμένες γνώσεις τους δεν τους επέτρεπαν να ερμηνεύσουν τα φαινόμενα της Φύσης, όπως τις θύελλες, τους κεραυνούς, τις πλημμύρες και τα αντίκριζαν με δέος, ανήμποροι να προφυλαχθούν ή να τα αντιμετωπίσουν. Στους περισσότερους αρχαίους λαούς υπάρχει ο Θεός που συμβολίζει τον Ήλιο που τη ζωογόνα του δύναμη την είχαν καταλάβει οι αρχαίοι και την είχαν εκτιμήσει. Οι 12 Ολύμπιοι θεοί της Ολυμπιακής Θρησκείας, εκτός του ότι συμβολίζουν τα στοιχεία και φαινόμενα της Φύσης (ο Δίας τον κεραυνό, ο Απόλλων τον Ήλιο, ο Ποσειδών τη θάλασσα), χαρακτηριστικό είναι ότι ομοιάζουν πολύ με τους ανθρώπους και έχουν τις συνήθειες, τα προτερήματα και τις κακίες των ανθρώπων. Η εξέλιξη της θρησκείας, ανάλογα με τις συνθήκες που επικρατούσαν, ήταν διαφορετική σε κάθε χώρα. Κατηγορίες Θρησκειών thumb|300px|[[Αθεΐα.]] Οι θρησκείες διαιρούνται, από την άποψη του αντικειμένου στο οποίο απευθύνεται η λατρεία των πιστών, σε φετιχιστικές, πολυθεϊστικές και μονοθεϊστικές. *Οι φετιχιστικές θρησκείες (από τη λέξη φετίχ που σημαίνει πράγμα) παραδέχονται ότι υπάρχουν πνεύματα και στα άψυχα αντικείμενα (πέτρες, δόντια ζώων, υφάσματα κλπ. ). *Στις πολυθεϊστικές θρησκείες ανήκουν αυτές που έχουν περισσότερους από ένα θεούς. *Μονοθεϊστικές θρησκείες, δηλ. που πιστεύουν σ' ένα Θεό, είναι η ιουδαϊκή, η χριστιανική και η μωαμεθανική, που είναι και οι πιο διαδομένες σήμερα. Θρησκεία και Φιλοσοφία Με τη γένεση της θρησκείας ασχολούνται οι θρησκειολόγοι και πολλοί φιλόσοφοι. Από την έννοια του αντικείμενου των θρησκειών, οι θεοσοφίες δηλ. οι φιλοσοφικές θεωρίες που ασχολούνται με την τη θρησκεία είναι: *Ο Θεϊσμός δέχεται ότι ο Κόσμος και ο Θεός είναι πράγματα χωριστά και διαφορετικά. *Κατά το Δεϊσμό ο Θεός δεν επεμβαίνει στη λειτουργία του Κόσμου. *Κατά τον Πανθεϊσμό Θεός και Κόσμος συμπίπτουν. *Ο Αθεϊσμός δεν δέχεται υπερφυσικά πλάσματα και θεωρεί ότι ο Κόσμος είναι αιώνιος και άφθαρτος, δεν τον έπλασε κανένας και δεν έχει ανάγκη από καμιά υπερφυσική δύναμη, για να συνεχίσει να υπάρχει. Αντιμετώπιση Αλλοθρήσκων Οι οπαδοί μιας ιδιαίτερης θρησκείας αντιδρούν στα διαφορετικά δόγματα και πρακτικές άλλων θρησκειών με πολλούς και ποικίλους τρόπους. Όλα τα ρεύματα της σκέψης εμφανίζονται σε διαφορετικά ψήγματα όλων των μείζονων θρησκειών του Κόσμου Αποκλειστικότητα (Exclusivism) Άνθρωποι με αποκειστικές αντιλήψεις τυπικά ερμηνεύουν τις άλλες θρησκείες είτε ως λανθασμένες, είτε ως εκμαυλισμό ή ως παραχάραξη της αληθινής πίστης. Παραδείγματα: * Η χριστιανική γραφή αναφέρει ότι ο Χριστός είπε: "Εγώ είμαι ο δρόμος, η αλήθεια και η ζωή. Κανείς δεν έρχεται στον Πατέρα παρά μόνον μέσω εμού". Κατά Ιωάννην 14:6. * Η Ισλαμική γραφή αναφέρει: "Ω εσείς πιστοί, μη συμμαχείτε με Ιουδαίους και Χριστιανούς, αυτοί συμμαχούν μεταξύ τους. Εκείνοι ανάμεσά σας που συμμαχούν μαζί τους, σ' εκείνους ανήκουν. Σίγουρα ο Αλλάχ δεν καθοδηγεί τους αδίκους". Κοράνιο 5:51. a * Η εβραϊκή γραφή αναφέρει ότι ο Θεός είπε στον Ισραήλ μέσω του Μωυσή: "Είδες τι έκανα στους Αιγυπτίους, και πώς σε κουβάλησα πάνω στα φτερά του αετού και σ' έφερα σε μένα. Γι' αυτό τώρα, αν υπακούσεις τη φωνή μου και τηρήσεις τη διαθήκη μου, θα είσαι ο δικός μου ανάμεσα σε όλους τους λαούς. Γιατί όλη η γη είναι δική μου, και θα είσαι για μένα βασίλειο ιερέων και έθνος ιερό". * Η γραφή Αγγιαβαζ(χ)ί αναφέρει: "Την ημέρα που ο Ναραγιάνα ενσαρκώθηκε ως Βαϊκουντάρ, η Κάλι άρχισε να φθίνει. Το βιβλίο της τελειότητας, οι Βέντα και όλες οι προηγούμενες γραφές έχασαν τις Ουσίες τους καθώς ο Σαθασίβαμ ήλθε ως Βαϊκουντάρ". Ακιλάμ 12:147-150 Συμπεριληπτικότητα (Inclusivism) Άνθρωποι με συμπεριληπτικές πεποιθήσεις αναγνωρίζουν κάποια αλήθεια σε όλα τα συστήματα πίστης τονίζοντας τις συμφωνίες και μειώνοντας τις διαφορές αλλά βλέπουν την πίστη τους κατά κάποιον τρόπο ως υπέρτατη. Παραδείγματα: *Ινδουισμός ** Ένας πολύ γνωστός ύμνος της Ρίγκ Βέντα διακηρύσσει ότι «η αλήθεια είναι μία, αν και οι σοφοί τη γνωρίζουν με διάφορους τρόπους». ** Ο Κρίσνα, η ενσάρκωση ή αβατάρ του Βισνού, του υπέρτατου Θεού στον Ινδουισμό είπε στην Γκίτα. Με οποιονδήποτε τρόπο και αν ταυτίζονται μαζί μου οι άνθρωποι, με τον ίδιο τρόπο εκπληρώνω τις επιθυμίες τους· οι άνθρωποι τραβούν την ατραπό μου, ω Αρτζούνα, με όλους τους τρόπους. (Γκίτα: 4:11); ** Ο Κρίσνα είπε: «Οποιαδήποτε θεότητα, σε οποιαδήποτε μορφή, εγώ θα κάμω την πίστη του σταθερή» (Γκίτα: 7:21-22) * Χριστιανισμός: **Ο Ιησούς είπε, "Ος γαρ ουκ έστι καθ' υμών, υπέρ υμών έστιν." κατά Μάρκον 9:40. ** Ο απόστολος Πέτρος έγραψε για τον Θεό: «αλλά μακροθυμεί εις ημάς, μη βουλόμενος τινάς απολέσαι, αλλά πάντας εις μετάνοιαν χωρήσαι» Πέτρου Β΄ 3:9. * Ισλαμισμός: ** Το Κοράνιο αναφέρει: «Να διαφωνείς με τους ανθρώπους του Βιβλίου με τον πιο ευγενικό τρόπο -εκτός από εκείνους που πράττουν λανθασμένα- λέγοντας, 'Έχουμε πίστη σε αυτό που μας στάλθηκε και σε αυτό που σας στάλθηκε. Ο Θεός σας και ο Θεός μας είναι ένα και εμείς υπήκοοί του'» (Ιερό Κοράνιο, Σουρά αλ-'Ανκαμπούτ, 29:46) Θρησκευτικά Υποκατάστατα Εκτός των θρησκειών και οι εξής τομείς της ανθρώπινης δραστηριότητας προτείνουν απόψεις σχετικά με την φύση του Σύμπαντος. *Κοσμολογία, *Φιλοσοφία, *Μεταφυσική, *Εσωτερικισμός, *Μυστικισμός, *Πνευματισμός (Spirituality), *Μυθολογία'' Σύγχρονες Θρησκείες #Χριστιανισμός: 2.1 δισεκατομμύρια #Ισλαμισμός: 1.3 δισεκατομμύρια #Ινδουϊσμός: 1.1 δισεκατομμύρια #Βουδισμός: 400 εκατομμύρια #Σινική Παραδοσιακή Θρησκεία: 394 εκατομμύρια #Πρωτογονισμός: 300 εκατομμύρια #Αφρικανικές Παραδοσιακές Δοξασίες: 100 εκατομμύρια #Σιγχισμός: 23 εκατομμύρια #Juche: 19 εκατομμύρια #Spiritism: 15 εκατομμύρια #Ιουδαϊσμός: 14 εκατομμύρια #Bahá'í: 7 εκατομμύρια #Ζαϊνισμός: 4.2 εκατομμύρια #Σιντοϊσμός: 4 εκατομμύρια #Cao Dai: 4 εκατομμύρια #Ζωροαστρισμός: 2.6 εκατομμύρια #Sant Mat / Surat Shabd Yoga : 2 εκατομμύρια #Tenrikyo: 2 εκατομμύρια #Νεοπαγανισμός: 1 εκατομμύρια #Unitarian-Universalism: 800 χιλιάδες #Rastafari Κίνηση: 600 χιλιάδες #Σαϊεντολογία: 500 χιλιάδες Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Θεός * Θεολογία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Αγγλική Ιστογραφία *Σχετικό άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια * Studying Religion Εισαγωγή στις μεθόδους της ακαδημαϊκής μελέτης της θρησκείας * ReligionFacts.com Αντικειμενικός οδηγός των παγκόσμιων θρησκειών * Seekers of Truth Forums - A forum for the discussion of religions, and the philosophies involved in them. * Metanexus Institute on Religion and Science * Θρησκεία, Επιστήμη και Δημοκρατία * TheoWiki * Οι θρησκείες του κόσμου * Θρησκευτική ανοχή * Αντιθέσεις επιστήμης θρησκείας Atheist Foundation of Australia Inc * Οι Μεγαλύτερες θρησκείες του κόσμου ταξινομημένες κατά αριθμό οπαδών * Ζωή μετά θάνατον; Atheist Foundation of Australia Inc * [http://www.infidels.org/library/modern/james_haught/holy.html Ιεροί Τρόμοι by James A. Haught] Καταδίκη των θρησκειών ως υπευθύνων για βιαιότητες * Νοήμων συζήτηση για τις πίστεις μας * Το διαδικτυακό αρχείο των ιερών κειμένων * The Religion Directory * Retrograde Religion - Atheist Foundation of Australia Inc * A Contribution to the Critique of Hegel’s Philosophy of Right - Marx's original reference to religion as the opium of the masses. *